The Language Hidden By The Flowers
by Stardust Terrastar
Summary: This isn't a tragic story. This isn't a story about a lost love. Find, find the language of the flower. And see what I really felt. My love for you, will never disappear. Remember. Remember. AN: This is just a quick story. It won't make you cry. I swear, this isn't sad at all.


When you find the guy you love by your door, crying over another girl? What would be your reaction? Will you help him or not?

Of course, I'll help him, and I've helped him, and I've been helping him.

"Natsu, it really isn't like you to cry over a girl, I mean, man up will you?!" I said as I took a bowl of spicy ice cream from the freezer. It was disgusting at first but when you really come to think about it, spicy ice cream is really good!

"Lucy, you don't know how painful it is," he said sadly as he snatched the ice cream from my hand.

"Hey! I was going to eat that, but anyways, since you're being a crybaby, eat it, you need it more," I sighed. This was going to be a long night and I'm getting tired of this.

No, I'm not getting tired physically, staying up all night is my forte and I can do it anytime, because I get a lot of sleep during the days anyways since we're not really going to a job anytime soon.

But the reason why I'm getting tired is because I'm tired of hearing him saying this about her and that about her. I mean, why was he being a martyr?

"Why don't you just break up with her, it is very clear that he likes Hibiki and Hibiki likes her, don't hurt yourself, I mean, there's a lot of girls around that you may like and...may like you," I said, blushing a bit. I don't like this guy, I mean, he's all wild, and gets scary and is handsome, and muscular, and very romantic even if he can't notice it and is a natural at making girls like him.

Wait.

"Do you mean that _you_ like me," he said, but somehow, I sense the bitter end in his voice. Is it really that obvious? I'm not really that easy to read right?

"Of course not! You're disgusting, who'd like you?!" I said loudly as I smacked him on the face. He sighed, as if in relief.

"Good thing you don't like me, Lucy, good thing that you've moved on," he said, smiling brightly at me. I beamed at him.

"Natsu! Past is past, you've got to keep moving forward, besides, we were just experimenting back then right, and that, well, we weren't really meant to be, and you're not really the type of guy I like, so you must also move on," I said. Yes, I've moved on. It is true I still like him but, I don't like to be a martyr. It sucks to be a martyr.

"But I really, really love her, Lucy, it wasn't like a fling or a simple dating stuff that I can move on, I can't believe I'm saying this Lucy but I'm head over heels for her! I mean, we fucking grew up together and she clearly established back then that she loves me but, why is she with that flirt?" he said, bitter yet again. I can't blame him. Lisanna, Lisanna is the epitome of a girl you'll easily fall for.

She's kind, funny, witty, beautiful, powerful, cheerful, strong-willed, caring, thoughtful, every possible trait that describes a perfect wife-to-be.

"My love for her, is not something I've felt before, Lucy," he said, tears slowly appearing yet again.

Yes, and Natsu fell for her charms. But, Lisanna, the sad thing about him and her, is that, Lisanna likes a different guy, yes they were dating, yes, in a few months, a wedding will be held (but I don't think it'd happen) but Lisanna fell deeply in love with Hibiki. She fell for his charms, I mean, I've got to admit that Hibiki is quite a catch as well. Kind, honest, a bit flirt, but all in all perfect.

And they were a perfect match. But so is Natsu and Lisanna.

"I know Natsu, I know what you feel," I whispered the last part as I turned my gazes away from him. Why did I blurt such a thing?

_'I know what you feel,'_ that's so stupid Lucy! Boundary Lucy, don't forget boundary. Whatever you do, don't cross the line.

"You don't know what I feel Lucy, you just don't know the pain, you never fell in love as much as I did," he said bitterly. I almost wanted to cry. If only you freakin' knew Natsu. If only...No, don't go overboard Lucy, control yourself.

It is better for you two to stay as friends; at least you'd be by each other's side. It was worth it, after he ignored you for half a year after fighting, it was best that you can be friends again. But it was so sad that you reconciled because they fought.

So sad...And I don't want to see him being this sad. I'd do anything to bring his lively smile back. The smile that was the reason why I am here in Fairy Tail, the smile that brings me home, lets me feel what home feels like.

And I want to return it.

"Don't worry Natsu, I'll help you," I said, he looked at me, and I can see how devastated and lost he is. I wanted to look away because I can't handle this kind of sadness but, I have to stay strong, for him, I must be strong.

"Really?" his voice broken yet hopeful. I smiled at him, though a bit reluctant, and slowly nodded my head.

"Of course, I mean, what are friends for, we were a partner right?" I said and smiled at him.

"What do you mean _were?_ We _are_ partners Lucy," he said, I felt happy about that, and would've jumped with joy but, that would be useless. I don't like being a bridge but to make him happy, I'd become one.

* * *

The wedding bells rang, people looked at the isle where a beautiful girl is walking. She is so happy, she's very, very happy. After all the sacrifices she's done, she is finally here. Walking down the aisle had been her dream. And marrying the man at the centre, it was her dream come true.

She wasn't accompanied by anyone because sadly, she was an orphan but she didn't felt being one, she was always, contented.

"She's beautiful," the groom said. The best man couldn't help but agree. All the sacrifices, the tears she shed, the argument they had, all of them paid well.

"Lucy," he said out of amazement as he turned his gaze at me, away from the girl he loves.

I am the Maid of Honour, together with Mirajane and Erza. I am not close with the bride, but deep in my heart, with no one knowing the truth, I love the groom with all my heart.

All the sacrifices was worth it, I've never seen him to be so happy. It had been my dream that I had to be that bride, but, it wasn't meant to be. We were both an orphan, all of us standing here in the altar are all orphans with a newfound family.

"I do," he said and the two shared a kiss. I clapped my hand, doing my best. My best. Yes, I did my best. That's why the bride hated me, right? Yes, Lisanna hates me, but I know she'll understand, she's a witty girl, remember. She'll understand all the sacrifices I made.

_"I love you, Hibiki," I said as loud as I can and kissed him on the lips. His lips were firm yet gentle, just as I imagined it to be._

"I love you too, Lucy," he said out of instinct. I internally smirked.

"Please, say it again, I want to hear it more," I said as I placed my hands on his face.

"I love you too Lucy," he said yet again. I could feel her eyes staring at me with hate but ignored her. Right now, all I think is how happy Natsu will be in just a few more months. Just a few more, and maybe, I'll hear the bells.

And tomorrow, the guy I considered as one of my closest friend, would hate me for eternity.

Yes. I courted him, I seduced him, so that Lisanna could see how better Natsu would be for her. That he'd never look at another woman. And Lisanna felt that, but despised me at the same time. Of course Hibiki despised me as well after that, and he broke the connection we once had.  
_  
_But for Natsu, even if the whole world will come and hate me, it won't matter as long as he loves me.

"I wish you the best, Natsu," I said as confronted him, both of us walking in the gardens, away from the noisy celebration. Natsu nodded, his grin never disappearing. I laughed. And then, there was an awkward silence.

"Lucy, thank you very much," he said, I smiled and nodded as we continued. Should I say it? Should I? It's very easy, just three words right?

"Don't ever, ever, let her go, okay?" I said, why can't I say it?

"Of course," he said.

"Don't ever, ever, make her cry, okay?" I said, why can't I still say it? Come one Lucy.

"Lucy, you know I won't, why are you acting weird?" he asked, a worried look etched on his face.

"And don't you ever forget me, okay?" I said and kissed him on the lips. It wasn't passionate, just a chaste kiss, and gave him a bouquet of flowers consisting a red rose, a red tulip, a white tulip, a purple tulip, a yellow tulip and a wheat.

"Remember the language of flowers? Okay, goodbye, my friend," I said, as if giving farewell to the love I had.

Content and sad, I left the place. I took all my things and left my apartment.

"Are you ready?" Ms. Au, the head of a small writing company asked. I nodded my head. Tonight, I officially resigned as a Mage, as a Mage of Fairy Tail and tomorrow, my job as a writer will begin.

They loved my story. The story of a love so strong that even pain can't stop it, people loved it, those from different countries. I specifically asked them not to publish it in Fiore and they agreed. No one knew, except the Master, of my success and I can see that he's proud of my achievements. He was saddened by my sudden acts and why I quit but understood.

"I really loved your story, it was so realistic and I can really feel empathy in it," she said and took out the book. I smiled.

"We'd be heading for Camirae for your personal appearance, the people there are dying to meet you," she said and I laughed with her.

* * *

_This isn't a tragic story.  
This isn't a story about a lost love.  
Find, find the language of the flower.  
And see what I really felt.  
My love for you, will never disappear.  
Remember.  
Remember._

pg. 1230 of 1230, The Language Hidden By The Flowers

* * *

__**END**


End file.
